


【FOG电竞】无味暖阳

by jiang1



Category: fog电竞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 198





	【FOG电竞】无味暖阳

余渣男对某些事的理解和时洛是不同的。

基地里没了人，时洛彻底把自己窝进了余邃的房间里。职业选手的作息时间常年累月形成下来一般是改不掉的，

——尤其时洛喜欢赖一会儿床。

下午两点多，一身睡衣的时洛踢着棉拖鞋迷糊到小厨房倒了杯水，温水下腹时洛才从睡意里清醒出来，回过味儿来咂摸清了现在的情景。

午后的阳光从小橱窗里蔓延缠绕在一起，凝着暖意驱散了窗边的寒意，洋洋洒洒的铺满了一室的金黄色。

时洛叹了口气:第二天了，还是无事发生。

放下水杯以后转身下楼去推了训练室的门，余邃果然在用小号闲来无事的瞎玩。大概是因为无聊，打发时间而已。

余邃肩上披了一件常服，褐色的长发垂在后颈被领口压住，因为手臂的活动，外套时不时往下掉一截，余邃就分出一只手来提到肩上再接着敲键盘。

只有鼠标滚轮的声音在寂静的训练室里咔咔作响，时洛靠在门边上跟余邃的背影对视。

余邃打完这一局抖抖肩把外套落在椅子里一回头对上专注的时洛，失声笑了出来，“这就醒了？本来想上去叫你起床的。”

余邃握着鼠标点了两下把电脑关上起身往时洛身边去，“错过了一次叫醒服务，时神。”

时洛正盯着余邃发呆，被抓了个正着这会也不觉得有什么不好意思，昨天下午醒来的时候阵架可比现在的大多了。

只是现在的时洛还不知道余邃在做那种事的时候还有更下流的话等着他。

“唔…你也太不敬业了，都两点了，谁家叫醒服务有这个点才想起来。”时洛敷衍的给余邃回了两句，算扳回一局。

余邃就着门一手撑在时洛耳边的位置，“那倒是我不对。”

话题一转神色如常，“吃点东西，我温了点东西，在小厨房。”

两人吃过早餐兼午餐，一时陷入了沉默。

时洛窝在沙发上玩手机，看着余邃那双平日里在键盘上扭转风云的手收拾着染了荤腥的饭后残局，清水冲过瓷盘，带着洗不净的油滴打着转聚成汩流。

“锵”一声，瓷盘被扔进水槽里，余邃冲了冲手，“洗不干净，不洗了。”

时洛摇摇头脸上露出点嫌弃，“不是你说非要体验下生活，好好的餐盒不用非要倒出来。”

余邃笑而不语，擦干净了手出来坐在时洛边上，看着他点了两下手机以后退了后台心虚的看了看边儿上的人。

想着刚刚在超话大V那里看了点不怎么好描述的片段，套在余邃身上，竟不自觉的红了红耳朵。

余邃假装什么也没看到，伸手捏了捏时洛的指尖，“有点凉，回房间去？”时洛点点头。

回房间以后余邃拉开抽屉从里面抽出两个盒子扔到桌子上，时洛一眼瞥见余邃手里一红一白两个盒子，忙扭头到一边去，欲盖弥彰的跟余邃试探，“下午…下午我们干点什么？”

余邃笑着点头，“是啊，干点什么。”

时洛呼吸一窒，差点咬到舌头，自己说的这是什么话，本就是想问问下午有什么安排，结果余邃把话原封不动送回来。

一句话让两个人拆来分去的变了味，余邃把时洛轻描淡写的那个字，咬的极重，瞬间把房间里开了许久的暖气染上了一层暧昧。

时洛对余邃的印象虽然从外界里了解过一些而且在一起的这短短几个月里也领会过余邃偶尔会开黄腔聊扯自己，但到底都是余邃万般克制以后的结果。

所以在厚厚的棉质家居服落地的时候时洛都没反应过来，白色的柔软的布料落进阳光里，像是被遗落在战境中最后的温柔，然后铺天盖地而来的是余邃那避无可避的频繁。

whisper选手的基地生活也是豪门战队的标配，宿舍里的床是他亲自挑过的双人size，在为了今天时洛的后背落进这张松软的大床上这一刻做准备。

“紧张吗，”余邃单膝跪在床上，两手撑在时洛的双侧，一点空间都没有给人留下，“你不是期待很久了吗。”

时洛眼神闪躲，心说是准备很久了但是这种事怎么能不紧张，然后双手抓了抓余邃胸前的衣服盯着突出的喉结出了神，鬼使神差的应了一句话:“不是衣服给我随便撕吗。”

怎么突然就提起了这一茬。

“不是，你不用再穿上…”时洛慌张的拉到了准备起身去捡掉在地毯上的衣服的余邃，“脱了挺好看的。”

余邃一抬眸看了时洛一眼，像是没想到他也会这样说话，唇角不自觉的弯起来。

时洛闭了闭眼睛，似乎也在懊恼，最后无奈的叹了口气，耳朵挂上了一丝不易被察觉的红色。

那之后的余邃急躁又熟练的抱着对方的腰身，细密的吻落在露在外面的雪白一片的脖颈，窸窸窣窣的去舔了舔他耳后根的位置，故意轻一阵重一阵的挑逗。

时洛哪里经得起余邃这种猛烈的攻势，何况

——血气方刚的年纪，气血都愿意往一个地方涌。

“想要吗，”余邃的气息和时洛的皮肤之间只隔着一层薄薄的空气，不知道是不是错觉，时洛总觉得是无限的魅惑。

废话，能说不要吗。

红透的耳根和渐渐染了色的雪白脖子就是最明显的回答，也是诱人的回答。

亲吻一点一点落在身体上，从嘴唇沿着向下，路过性感锁骨和敏感的两颗红点，余邃都一处不落的印上温柔的章。

每向下一寸就跟着一声温柔的安抚。

“别怕。”这是在舌尖打着转舔了舔鲜艳的两颗红豆。

余邃单手撑着床另一手从床上摸着刚刚扔过来的东西，虽然动作依然流畅且从容，但却是能在指尖上捕捉到一点迫不及待的颤动。冰凉的液体滑进掌心里被体温捂热。

“相信我。”这是嘴唇亲吻着腹肌若隐若现的轮廓。

温热的液体和修长冰凉的手指从私密的某处向体内侵入的时候依然给时洛带来了一点排斥的反应，即刻缩紧的身体和皱起的眉头在抗议。  
  
“你会有一个……”这是扫过起伏不定的小腹时意味深长的韵留。

时洛一直听任摆布，几乎连余邃进进出出的手指不知不觉间又多送进去一根也没太大的反应，大约是真的像余邃口中说的，他的确期待已久。

“永生难忘的……”这是一个轻轻的吻落在大腿内侧雪白的肌肤上。

时洛的身体就跟着余邃的动作一点一点被打开，无论是双腿还是更隐秘的地方。

少年的身体或许过于僵硬，但十九岁的柔韧度依然可塑，长腿几乎被抬上余邃的双臂之间跟着他俯下的身体折叠起来。

余邃抬着他的双腿随意摆弄着一直到长腿被弯着成一个好看又合适的角度，用手托着他的臀面，仔细的打量起来隐秘的位置，仿佛是欣赏一件不品得了的艺术品一般，不紧不慢的手指滑向因为紧张不停收缩的穴口。 

“第一次。”这是余邃用炽热发硬的欲望堵住一个湿热的穴口低头亲吻同样高昂挺立的小时洛时，坚定无比的落下话音。

一句话的时间，余邃几乎挑逗起时洛全身的的欲望来，从指尖点燃到体内沸腾的血液。

感觉到外物正在入侵的边缘，时洛闭眼抓了抓床单忍不住咬上了嘴唇边，身上的肌肉都绷了起来。

“洛洛，睁眼。”余邃低头亲吻他的时候，长发撩过了皮肤剧烈的胸膛，扫开了那些无缘无故从内心而来恐惧，对未经情事的恐惧。

时洛缓缓睁开眼睛，对上余邃幽深的眸子，满眼底的深情，褐色的长发垂在肩头上，让他无比的安心，渐渐松开了捏紧床单的手指，最后又无奈的扒了扒头发，“不怕你，怕疼……”

终于有了小猎豹的模样，但却在余邃面前收起了目露凶光和尖锐爪牙。

时洛淡然的语气落在余邃耳朵里，简直是索求无疑，脑子里瞬间被这种念头冲上血，下身跟着又涨起来一圈，但是还是控制着几乎放弃理智想要横冲直撞的理智，哄骗道，“不疼，忍一忍洛洛，马上就好了。”

所以在圆润的伞蓬一样的顶端刚刚挤进去的时候，时洛仰着头失了音，气音也堵在了嗓子里，只有渐渐蒙上一层水汽的眼睛依然紧紧的盯着余邃轮廓分明的脸庞。

一贯到底。

余邃究竟是这样的行事风格，无论多少层温柔的伪装下，都是在强势的掌控前提之下。

因为他是冷兵器医疗师，对每一个敌人每一轮的生死都几乎只有一次近身的机会，手起刀落即刻毙命。

分寸之间的变数最为致命。

如此时洛眼角终于是被满满的撑开感疼得红了瞬，但小时神在床上害臊都快成了传统，只用带了一点红的眼眶看着余邃，哑着嗓子喊了一声余邃。

余邃的理智这时候怎么能扛得住欲望的侵蚀，用力一压时洛的腰往身体里送进去。双手紧紧抓着他的身体，每一下都能送到深处。

时洛疼得厉害想要圈住余邃的肩膀一口咬上去，但每每抬起脖颈就只能送到半空，只换了手上不停的往余邃后背抓去。

在时洛看不见的地方，汗水从肌肉分明的脊背上滑落下来，偶尔滚错了跑到的水珠歪向了脊弯

——然后一道道红痕四起。

“别忍着，你可以叫出来，基地又没人。”话完嘴唇便贴上他张开的嘴，轻柔缓慢地磨擦著。接著伸出舌尖描舔著他的唇型，最後再探入湿滑的口腔恣意品尝起来。

时洛一开始任由他吻着，渐渐跟着身体的适应和余邃的动作攀上他肩膀，渐渐反被动为主动，狂热地回应他的撩拨。

“队长，”时洛歪头贴着余邃的侧脸，轻轻在耳边呢喃，“你可以再放开一点，不用那么顾忌我，我有点、有点……能适应了。”

一句话说出来差点要了时洛的命，也差点让余邃丢盔弃甲。

“在床上叫队长？”余邃就真的如同时洛说的一样，野兽肆意妄为，挺身而进，整根没入。

爱人之间从身体语言开始交流总是默契的开始，时洛的每一个微表情和身体反应都被余邃精准的捕捉到然后记在心里，敏感的位置也总是轻而易举的被发现。

然后才有磨人的挑逗。

“啊……”令人血液逆流的刺激，使时洛身子强烈痉挛，仰起颈脖暗哑地呻吟而出，手指也经不住发抖，只能从余邃脊背上滑落下来跌在床单上，失力。

余邃笑，故意停下来等着时洛的反应，“还想要吗，是叫队长还是……”

“哥。”嘴唇微张，就这么一个简单的字节让余邃二十一年来引以为傲的自控力在时洛身上彻底缴械投降。

时洛优美的腰线被一双大手紧紧的掐着，力度或许很大，但没有人还在意这种时候是不是身体上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，那都是欢爱的证明，无论狰狞还是美丽。

快感来临比时洛想象的要早，他们跨越过身体构造带来的疼痛，相互试探又相互忍让，最后回归于人类原始的野性和欲望，接受召唤。

余邃尽力的取悦着时洛承受的身体，也在无限的发泄着长达两年有余的思念成疾。

第一次在屏幕里见到的十七岁少年，穿着一堆耳洞染着非主流颜色的头发，少年感十足。

每天准时准点在手机上收到的十块钱的转账记录。

在阳光未落的下午，安静无聊的在车上等着高考结束后在众多考生中拥挤着走出考场，是战胜归来的勇士。

时隔两年后喧闹的包厢里驰骋国内赛区的国服第一突击手Evil时神反戴着棒球帽一口气喝下一罐啤酒。

还有——没有酒精的十杯“伏特加”。

两年来数不清的细节，一点一点汇聚在现在的时刻，互通心意不必多言，就像表白的那天时洛一言不发蜿蜒而下的眼泪，就像现在余邃温热的热体从时洛的腿间流下来。

午后的时候，阳光移动的速度总是被放慢了，堆叠在一起的两套家居服从温暖的黄光之中渐渐脱离，衬在羊绒毯上闲适又温馨。

不远处的床上，两具赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，衬在灰色干净的床单上美艳又激烈。

FS战队队长Whisper的宿舍里温馨又静谧，褐色长发的男人胳膊撑着脑袋侧躺在银白色头发的身边，时不时低头亲吻他的唇角。

如果忽略扔到地上用完的okamoto001，床上还没拧紧的透明液体的软管，床单上沾了不明痕迹的深色印记。

对视的瞬间，两个人的唇角都微微翘起。

时洛在想，他漫长的等待审判的日子，终于在余邃的温柔中宣布告终。

余邃笑，是因为他低头亲吻时洛的唇角时，意味不明的哄着:“让你休息会，晚上见。”

还是那句话，whisper的温柔有限，全都给了这个叫时洛的少年。

少年现在还未知，从这个午后开始，那漫长的两天一夜里，是这个温柔的伪装下的余邃，不知道多少次抓着他的脚踝把即将逃离的身体再一次送到自己身下。

——直到那方方正正的包装，落满了基地的每一个房间。

从宿舍到浴室，从训练室到会议室，从电竞椅到铺满软毯的走廊，从小厨房到大客厅的大沙发。

毕竟十九岁的余邃把时洛接回了基地。

二十一岁的余邃依然把时洛接回了基地。

毕竟，他们还有一辈子。


End file.
